


Miss You

by Lisdangerous87



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Hiatus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisdangerous87/pseuds/Lisdangerous87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom gets an unexpected phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the hiatus. 
> 
> Lyrics are 'Baby, Come On' by +44. 
> 
> And yes, Piggy makes an appearance

"Avie, baby, please for the love of god stop crying." Tom pleaded with the two year old crying in his arms. 

Rocking her back and forth he looked at the clock. Another two hours before Jen would be home. He could make it, right?

"Baby girl, please, I'll do anything! We watched Sesame Street, Dora and Blue's Clues. I tried the stupid fucking seashore sounds your mom says you love. Why are you not sleeping for me?!" 

Tom shifted the screaming toddler in his arms as he reached for his cell phone, feelin it buzz in his pocket in between kicks from his daughter's bare toes. 

"Yes? What is it?" Tom answered without checking the caller ID on his phone. He tried hushing the small pigtailed child, picking up a stuffed pig and waving it in front of her. 

The mini Tom took the toy and threw it across the room. Tom groaned in frustration. 

The caller had still not identified why he was bothering the guitarist. "Hello?? Anyone fucking there? If there is someone maybe you can tell me how the hell to calm a screaming child in less than thirty seconds?" 

Holding the child close to him, Tom tried to pat the girl on her back. 

A low voice said with a tiny flicker of humor, "Did you try singing to her?"

Tom nearly dropped the child, choosing instead to drop his phone when he heard his former bassist's voice. 

Cradling Ava's head as he reached down to retrieve the phone, Tom put the child on his hip as he brought the phone to his ear again. 

Listening to the low chuckling on the line, Tom gripped the phone, speaking one man's name he had thought about everyday, but never had the nerve to say aloud. 

"Mark?"

"The one and only. So you really didn't try singing to her? That's the first thing I do when Jack's upset." Tom swallowed, listening to Mark's smooth voice. 

Ava took a deep breath and began to wail again. Tom groaned and whined in frustration, twisting his body as he stomped a foot.

"Mark, now is not the best time for your stupid ass remarks. I don't need your help. I've got everything under control." 

"Yea, cause the child testing out her vocal chords seems to really be calm and sleeping peacefully."

"Fuck off! I don't need your two cents." Tom shouted, cringing when the little girl reached a new octive. 

"Put me on speaker phone." Mark demanded. 

"I dont have to listen to you." Tom pouted, holding the phone in between his shoulder and stubbly cheek. 

Tom lost his breath when he heard Mark begin to belt out one of his songs he had written for his other band. Tom recognized the lyrics immediately.

"She's a pretty girl,   
She's always falling down  
And I think I just fell in love with her  
But she won't ever remember, remember" 

Ava hiccuped, grasping Tom's undershirt in her small hand. Mouth dropping, Tom looked at his phone and pressed the speaker phone button. 

Mark's sweet voice filled the room.

"And I can always find her  
At the bottom of a plastic cup  
Drowning in drunk sincerity  
A sad and lonely girl

Quit crying your eyes out  
Quit crying your eyes out, and baby come on  
Isn't there something familiar about me?  
The past is only the future with the lights on  
Quit crying your eyes out, baby"

Mark stopped singing when he heard silence on the other end of the line. 

"Tom? Did you hang up on me?" Mark asked, looking down at his phone. Seeing the phone call was still in progress, he smirked. 

"Told you so. Always works."

Tom looked down to the sleeping girl in his arms. 

Taking the phone off speaker phone, he again cradled it on his shoulder. Gently laying the girl in her crib, he pulled a small purple fleece blanket over her small frame. 

Tom stayed silent, listening to Mark breathe. He closed the door to his little girl's room. 

Leaning against it and sliding the floor, he whispered into the phone, "I missed you, Mark."


End file.
